


Fuck Crushes

by dyingpoet



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Crushes, Hanging Out, SOMEONE wanted some slowburn fluff, i ship them so hard but like, so heres these cuties hanging out, they're like 16ish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Richie and Eddie hang out and fuckin support each other





	Fuck Crushes

"Step the fuck up Eddie, no what did you say, what the fuck dude? Step the fuck up Eddie!" 

Eddie had a remarkably slight reaction to this. Looking up briefly from his phone, rolling his eyes, and looking back down, blowing the bangs out of his eyes and typing furiously.

Richie groaned, walking over to where Eddie was seated on his bedroom floor, flopping down next to him and putting his head in his lap. "Pay attention to me."

Getting no response Richie groaned again, smirking a bit and reaching up quickly, grabbing Eddie's phone and running back over to his bed. The look of actual shock on Eddie's face was laughable, so naturally he did, almost falling down when Eddie scrunched up his nose in annoyance and got up.

"Richie! Give it back, I was texting my mom-"

"Trouble in paradise?" Richie said, starting to bounce on the bed when Eddie flipped him off, blowing his bangs out of his eyes again, he did that a lot, and put his hands on his hips.

"You're so fucking juvenile Richie," he said, climbing up onto the bed and reaching for his phone, which Richie held above his head, switching hands whenever Eddie got too close.

"We're sixteen Eddie, we are fucking juvenile." He yelped after that, falling down onto the bed when Eddie finally stopped trying to reach the phone and kicked his shin instead, jumping on top of Richie and reaching under Richie to try and grab the phone. Richie realized this, grinning into his comforter and pushing the phone into the waistband of his jeans. 

"Richie stop that's gross," Eddie said, shoving at Richie's shoulder before he flopped onto his back, sitting in silence for a few minutes before Richie finally turned back over.

He laid on his side, phone still half in his jeans, and looked at Eddie. A beam of sunlight fell across his hair and he could see his eyes moving as he studied the ceiling above them. He loved when Eddie did that, got quiet like this, they rarely spent time together like that, opting to play video games or just talk even, silence wasn't all that common. Eddie's breathing was the only sound in the room, sort of wheezy and gross because he'd gotten a cold last week, nearly killed him and the other losers with all the stupid fucking facts about the dangers of the common cold. 

It had been sort of cute, mostly rip-out-your-hair level of annoying, but whenever Eddie was totally silent, like now, or couldn't stop talking, like then, he couldn't help but think stuff like that. It sort of killed him, because there was no way Eddie thought that sappy shit about him, but it felt good,  _really_ good, and he didn't really want it to stop.

A sudden had reaching toward his pants, which was fucking hilarious he might add, broke his train of thought, and he felt Eddie grab his phone back, smiling really fucking big.

"Ha! Suck it Toizer," he said, sticking out his tongue, but putting down his phone all the same, turning onto his side so that he and Richie were nose to nose. He bit his lip, breaking up the smile but his eyes were still glowing, which sounded cheesy as fuck but Richie didn't really care.

"Stop looking at me like that," Eddie said, shoving lightly at Richie's shoulder, who shoved him back. This prompted a full on shoving match that turned into Eddie trying to awkwardly tackle Richie from a laying position, which failed spectacularly, and ended up with Richie sitting triumphantly on top of Eddie, pinning him.

"God do you even lift bro?" Richie said, laughing when Eddie swung at him halfheartedly, "Weak ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Bitch ass." 

Eddie laughed a little, blowing the bangs out of his eyes again and shoving at Richie's chest, "Get up, fat ass."

Smiling, Richie grabbed his own phone from his pocket, opening it and starting to scroll through Instagram, "Nah, I'm pretty comfortable at the moment."

A hand reached up to grab the phone, which Richie dodged pretty effortlessly, not even looking up from his phone, "It's a taste of your own medicine Eds." He couldn't see him but he knew Eddie rolled his eyes, and when he did glace down from his phone, Eddie's eyes were closed, eyelashes casting the slightest bit of shadow on his face.

He really hated sappy shit like that. Fuck crushes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i hope you all enjoyed!! like/comment if you did!! (also this is for someone specific wo an account so BITCH ily here ya go)


End file.
